Secrets of the House
by ScreenWriter08
Summary: AU/OCC/No BDSM. Christian Grey and his wife Anastasia Grey move their family away from the city into a new home. The new home seems perfect until Phoebe Grey begins to see and hear things. It begs the question is it haunted?


**AN:/ This story is AU and OCC. Will not have the BDSM element either. This is my first story on this site. If anyone is willing to beta for me that would be great. Enjoy.**

It was perfection, or at least that's what they had thought. The old two story house was the pretty place to raise their family. A place where they could keep their family safe, that's all parent's wanted for their children. The SUV came to a halt on the old bumpy dirt road. Christian and Anastasia Grey stepped out of the car, and looked up at their home. The home was a stunning two story house with white brick walls, and dark red trim. Anastasia, who preferred to be called Ana, reached around opening the door for their two small children. Theodore, Teddy as he preferred, jumped out of the car first, and he was followed by his sister Phoebe both looked up at the house. "Why did we have to move away?" Teddy asked, looking up at his father.

Christian looked down at his son, directly meeting his eyes. "It was a good move. The city was just not right for us anymore." He didn't feel that it was safe to raise his family, after his home had been broken into twice. He planned to commute to his job as CEO of Grey Enterprises. "You two will get used to it." He took his wife's hand, and began to lead them up the front steps and into the home. "Why don't you two go pick your rooms?"

"Okay!" Teddy bolted up the stairs determined to get the best room before his little sister. "Can't catch me, I'm Superman!" Teddy laughed, as Superman was his current favorite superhero. He had already been through the X-Men phase.

Ana laughed watching her children, and her gaze flickered towards her husband. "Christian, we are making the right decision aren't we?" She asked, and couldn't help the small worry that had formed in her stomach.

"Of course, we are, Anastasia." Christian replied, and often enjoyed calling his wife by her full name. He took her hand and began to lead her up the staircase. The pair made it to the top of the staircase, and felt a cold air blow right by them. "That's odd," Christian brows furred together, and he looked around. "Does the heat not work up here?"

He walked over the thermostat, and was confused as he saw that the heat was on.

"Maybe a window was open," Ana waved her hand in the air, trying to dismiss the thought. "It's new, Christian; it will take some time getting used to." She turned her attention to Teddy and Phoebe who had both decided on a room. "I see you've already found a room that you like."

Teddy and Phoebe nodded their heads, and Phoebe looked up at her mom. "Come look at my room!" She grabbed Ana's hand and began to drag her towards her bedroom. The room phoebe had chosen was a large room, with a big window that even included a nook. "It's perfect!" She exclaimed, and glanced at the door across the room. "What's that door lead to mommy?"

"That is a closet." Ana told her young daughter, and opened the door for Phoebe to look in. "This is where we will keep all your clothes, and such." She grinned, and kissed Phoebe on the head. Ana's attention turned towards the window, as a sound of honking horn caught her attention. "The movers are here; finally."

The family spent the rest of the day moving into their new home. Mover's brought in boxes while Ana and Christian unpacked the boxes. By the end of the day they were mostly moved in, a few boxes remained but they had managed to get the bedrooms and the furniture. Christian had decided that the family would order a pizza for dinner.

Christian, Ana, Teddy, and Phoebe all sat at the table, and began to dig into their pizza. Ana looked over at husband, and grinned. "This is nice," she spoke, and was glad that she didn't have to worry about anyone breaking into their home.

"It is," Christian responded, and looked over at his wife's plate. "Eat your pizza." He instructed, since he didn't like anyone to leave food on their plate. He could provide a good meal for his family, and he wanted them to eat. He didn't believe that anyone should go hungry like he had as a child.

As the family continued to eat their dinner, something caught the attention of the family. A loud slamming sound, coming from the second floor, it sounded like someone had slammed a door real loud. "What the fuck was that?" Christian demanded, which earned a look from Ana, she hated when he cursed in front of the children. Christian pushed himself away from the table, and headed up the stairs to see. He didn't see any rooms closed expect for Phoebe's, and he made his way into the room. He pushed the door open not to see anyone, but to see the window wide open. He shook his head, and closed the window.

Ana sat with the kids trying to keep them calm, but they wanted to go check on their dad. Ana raised an eyebrow as Christian made his way back to the table. "Someone left their window open," his gaze turns to his daughter. "Phoebe, you need to close the window okay?"

"I didn't open it, Daddy!" She exclaimed, and wasn't sure how the window got open. "It was closed when I came down for dinner." Her gaze turned to her mother and father. "I didn't."

"Then who did?" Christian asked, and looked over at Phoebe. "You shouldn't lie about the things that you do." He scolded and turned back to his dinner. He didn't want to talk about it anymore, but did not enjoy the fact that his daughter had lied to him.

They ate the rest of the dinner pretty much in silence, and after that Ana had sent them up to play. "Christian?" Ana asked and turned to put the dinner plates into the sink. "Do you really think that Phoebe could have opened the window by herself? It's a large window."

Christian sighed softly, a little bit surprised that they had returned to the subject of this. "Well, if she didn't open it who did? Phoebe can be a very sneaky little girl for her age." He pointed out, and realized that she and Teddy were often finding new things to get in trouble for.

"I know, I know." Ana spoke, finished cleaning the table from dinner. "It just doesn't make any sense to me." She leaned against the counter looking at Christian. "Why would she want to open that window?"

"She's a kid, Ana," Christian walked over to her, and pulled her close to him. "Don't over think things." He leaned down kissing her lips, and smirked as she continued to kiss him back. He deepened the kiss and slowly let his tongue into her mouth. His hands roamed her body, and soon found her ass.

Ana kissed him back for a few minutes before breaking the kiss. "Once the kids go to sleep, okay?" She didn't wait for his reply, and went to help the kids get ready for bed. She smirked, as she knew that Christian had been left stunned by the sudden stop. She loved to tease her husband, but he knew how to tease her in bed.

Ana helped the two kids take a bath, and get them into their pjs. She walked into Phoebe's room, and put Phoebe into her bed. "It's time for bed, my sweet daughter." She leaned down and kissed her good night. "Sleep tight?"

Phoebe laid in her bed, and looked at her mom as she headed for the door. "Mom?" Phoebe called out, and Ana stopped turning to look over at her daughter. "You know that I didn't open that window right?" It had been bothering her ever since dinner.

Ana bit down on her lip, and was surprised that Phoebe had said that. She figured that Phoebe had already forgotten about the incident. "I know, baby, try to get some rest alright?" She blew Phoebe a kiss, and shut the door behind her.

Ana went to Teddy's room to find that he was playing with his toys. "It's time for bed," she announced, and chuckled as Teddy began to aw. "Yes, you've had a tiring day. Get some rest, my big boy." Teddy had wanted to be called big boy, as he was one now.

"Goodnight, mom," he called out, and grinned as he planned to keep playing with his toys as soon as she left. "Sleep tight!" All he wanted was for her to leave so he could keep playing. He hated that his bedtime was the same time as his sister. It felt too babyish for him.

"Goodnight, Teddy, go to sleep this time." Ana warned, and knew exactly how her son would act once the door was shut behind him. She shut the door, and smiled knowing that both her children were safe in their bedroom. She walked and headed into their master bedroom. She smiled softly to herself seeing that Christian had lit the fireplace. "Christian?" She called out, curious of where he had gone. She wandered around the bedroom. "Come on, I'm not in the mood for one your games." She called out.

Christian smirked as he stood in the bathroom of the master bedroom. A sly smirk spread across his face as Ana sat on the bed, and began to get ready for bed. He grinned as she stood in a light blue bra with matching panties. "Well," he spoke, walking out of the bedroom. "Isn't that a hot little thing?" He spoke, and stood over her.

Ana looked up and rolled her eyes. "You are such a man." She scoffed.

"Did you roll your eyes at me?" He asked, and gently pushed her down onto the bed. He grinned, and began to trail kisses on her neck. "You've been such a tease today, Anastasia, what am I going to do with you?" He smirked, slipping his hand underneath her blue bra.

A soft moan escaped Ana's lips, as she watched Christian carefully. "Maybe you need to teach me something," her tone was very mocking, and reached up to unbutton his shirt. She watched careful, as it taken Christian a long time to get used to her touching his chest. He didn't like to be touched. She reached up and kissed him softly. She rolled her eyes again mocking; she was trying to get a raise out of him.

"Oh you shouldn't have done that," he growled, and in move removed her bra throwing it across the room. He reached down taking one nipple into his mouth and sucked, biting. With his free hand he began to massage her other breast. He grew hard hearing her moan. "Do you have any idea what you do to me?" He asked, removing his own shirt.

She looked up at him, and careful ran a hand over his smooth muscles. She wanted him. "Don't be teases," she pleaded, feeling the need growing in between her legs. "Please?" She looked up, but stopped paying attention as she heard a blood curling scream coming from her daughter's room. "What the.." She muttered, getting up putting on her robe.

Both Christian and Ana practically ran into Phoebe's bedroom. Christian pushed the door open, and ran into the room. He saw Phoebe sitting up in her bed crying, the covers were wrapped around her. "Phoebe, what happened?" Christian pulled his daughter into a hug.

Phoebe clearly still upset from whatever scared her managed to point towards the closet door. "There was a bad person in there!" She whispered snuggling up to her father. "She was looking at me."

Christian let go of Phoebe and headed for the closet. He opened the closet to see that there were just her clothes and few of her toys. "Phoebe, there is no one in here." He closed the closet door, and made sure that the window was shut. "Were you dreaming?"

"No!" Phoebe shouted, tears ready to spill out of her eyes. She looked at her father. "Daddy, I don't like this house!" She cried, and looked over at him. "Please don't make us stay here."

Christian sat on the edge of his daughter bed, and sighed softly. "Phoebe, baby," it was hard for him to see his daughter like this. "This is our home now. I know it's scary, but that's because it's new. I promise you that mommy and I won't let anything happen to you. Now please try to go back to sleep." He leaned over and gently kissed her on the head. Christian stood, and headed towards the door. "Goodnight, sweetheart," he closed the door behind her.

Ana crossed her arm over her chest, and looked around the hallway. She didn't feel at ease as she and Christian made their way back to their bedroom. "That's odd for, Phoebe," She commented. She didn't seem to be in the mood anymore and finished getting dressed for bed. "You don't think that the house has something wrong with do you?"

"Like what?" Christian asked, pulling the covers off and getting into bed. "Ana, it's just an old house. The kids will get used to it. There is nothing wrong with it. Come on, let's go to bed. I have a big day ahead." He spoke, and pulled her closer He wasn't looking forward to going to work tomorrow, as he had a few problems.

Anastasia snuggled closer to Christian, but her mind remained on Phoebe. It had been odd, and she wasn't sure why but something just didn't feel right, and she planned on getting to the bottom of it.

The following morning Anastasia awoke to the sunlight drifting through the window, and frowned seeing that Christian had already left for work. She wished that he would work from home more often, but knew that he had taken a lot of time for them to move. Ana rose, showering and getting dressed before the kids woke for breakfast. She frowned and realized that she was going to have to go grocery shopping today. She made her way into the kitchen and decided that they would have pizza for dinner. Her gaze turned towards the doorway seeing teddy and Phoebe come into the kitchen. "How did you two sleep?"

"Good!" Teddy exclaimed, and looked over at his sister. "Pizza for breakfast?" He looked over at his mother skeptical. "Are you joking?" He asked.

"No, eat your food." Ana spoke, and looked over at her daughter. She had spent most of the night worrying about her young daughter. "Did you have any more bad dreams?" She asked, pulling phoebe to the table for breakfast. She watched Teddy dig into his breakfast.

"It wasn't a nightmare!" Phoebe exclaimed, and sat down at the table. She was getting tired of saying that. "It was real! Something really bad happened her! She isn't happy!" Tears came to her eyes, and she wasn't going to tell her mom that it happened again after they left.

Ana sighed trying to ignore the fear bubbling up in her stomach. "Phoebe," she brought herself to phoebe eye level. "Nothing bad happened here okay?" She spoke slowly, but she couldn't help but not be able to believe her own words. "It's just new, Phoebe, I won't let anything bad happen to you."

Phoebe nodded her head, but she didn't see any need to continue the conversation so she sat down, and began eating her breakfast. After finishing her breakfast, and went to play with her toys. She sat on the wooden floor playing as a noise turned her head towards the closet door. She tried ignoring the noise, and went back to playing with her dolls.

A loud creak echoed through the bedroom, and the closet door opened slowly. Suddenly the temperature in phoebes room became cold sending a chill down the young child's back. Slowly Phoebe turned towards the closet. She raised an eyebrow, and slowly walked over to the closet figuring that she left it open when she got her toys. Phoebe sat back down on the floor continuing to play with her toys.

Another loud creak caught Phoebe's attention, and she turned her head back towards the closet. It had opened again. She froze too scared to move, and she wanted to scream.

Slowly she rose, and ran out of her room down the stairs to her mother.

Ana turned seeing Phoebe noticing the look on her daughters face. "Phoebe, baby?" She walked over to her daughter. "What's wrong?"

Tears sprung to Phoebes eyes as she stared at her mother. "I don't like this house, Mommy." She cried. "I want to go home."

Ana felt her heart break into a million pieces for her daughter. She reached down picking Phoebe into her arms, and held her. "This is our home now, okay?" She tried to soothe her daughter. "It will be okay. It's just new." She held Phoebe close, but she was worried. She shook her head trying to dismiss it as it was new.

Phoebe spent the rest of the day at her mothers side. Ana noticed that never once did Phoebe make any attempt to go into her bedroom. No matter what this was it had managed to spook her daughter. It was worrying Ana. It wasn't long after the sun had set behind the horizon that Christian arrived home from work. "Daddy!" Phoebe exclaimed, and jumped into Christian arms.

Christian held Phoebe and grinned. After a cluster fuck of a day it was nice to see his daughter so excited to see him. "Hey, princess," he smiled, and kissed the top of her head. "I've missed you." He sat her down.

"Dad!" Teddy raced down the stairs nearly falling down them. "You're home!" He quickly gave his father a hug.

Christian reached down and hugged Teddy, while setting Phoebe down on the floor. "How are my two favorite children?"

"Good," both Teddy and Phoebe replied at the same time.

Christian stood in the doorway and smiled seeing Ana make her way towards him. "Mrs. Anastasia Grey, you look stunning." He pulled her over giving a kiss on the lips. He wrapped his arms around her.

Phoebe stood watching her parents be together when suddenly her attention turns to the stairs.

A young girl is standing by the staircase. The young is dirty, clothes are torn, and she is covered in blood. She waves at Phoebe.


End file.
